BONZAI! Save the world!
by Rainbow Dragon Heroin
Summary: Ancient evil? Magic and Tech? This is an AU! The Warriors find some ruins, deep in the forest that holds many mysteries... What's even more mysterious is that there is state of the art technology in these ruins... as well as a secret evil, key to defeating said evil, and a guardian who's getting too old for their job.
1. Chapter 1

_"A single dare turned into something that would forever change our lives, and possibly the world. -The Warrio_ rs"

 _ **A story long forgotten, an evil that was long laid to rest sealed away, the ruins of the ones who worked to keep it that way… This story begins when a dare goes too far.**_

"HE DID WHAT!?" Ulrich exclaims, furious. "You know we're not suppose to go in there! You should have stopped him!"

"Its not my fault he wanted to go." Sissi huffs, crossing her arms. "Besides, what am I suppose to do? I'm not going near that place!" She turns and walks away.

Odd walks over to him, concerned. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on is that Sissi dared Jeremie to head into the woods! You know how many people have gone missing in there!? We have to get help!" Ulrich wasn't happy, more so scared that someone else could be declared missing all because a stupid dare.

"I know just the one to help!" Odd sets his bag down and out walks a small dog. "Got anything that smells like him? Kiwi here will take us to him!"

"You do know dogs aren't allowed right?" Ulrich asks.

"I know, I just couldn't leave him behind though! My sweet diggity dog!" Odd replies.

"You are again…?" Ulrich had a feeling this was his new room mate… he sure hoped not.

"I'm Odd! Odd Della Robia! Your new room mate!" Odd chimes.

Kiwi perks up and dashes off.

"Kiwi! Wait! We haven't given you anything to smell yet!" Odd chases after him.

"That's the way to forest are you insane!?" Ulrich chases after both of them.

Yumi was walking near the edge of the forest, making sure her little brother wouldn't dare try to go in there.

Kiwi soon ran by, followed by Odd and Ulrich.

Yumi went to grab their shirts but missed. She darts after them, hoping she can drag them back out before any of them get lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"A walk in the woods... what could possibly go wrong? -Jeremie"**_

"KIWI! KIWI!" Odd yells, causing Ulrich to cringe.

"I'm standing right here Odd! Can you bring it down a bit!?" Ulrich fusses.

"What are you two doing out here?! We need to get back before we get lost!" Yumi exclaims, walking over to them.

Ulrich explains what's going on. How Jeremie was somewhere in the woods, Sissi dared him, and Kiwi running off.

"Lets find them and get out here then. Preferably before nightfall." Yumi sighs, shaking her head as she walks onward. Ulrich and Odd follow behind her.

After walking a good bit, barking could be heard. It was Kiwi!

Odd rushes over to Kiwi, hugging him and happy to have found him.

"Uh... Guys... What are you doing here?" Someone asks, it was Jeremie! He had his backpack and laptop with him.

"Thank goodness you're safe! Lets get out of here." Ulrich goes to start heading back the way they came... or what he thought was the way they came. He stops after a few steps, realizing something. "We're lost aren't we...?"

"Yep..." Yumi replies.

"Don't mind that, look what I found!" Jeremie happily speaks up, motioning to the rock wall beside them.

When they all come over, they stand there in awe.

"This isn't something I've seen in the history books..." Yumi mumbles.

"Its like an old ruins for something!" Odd exclaims.

"I think we should head back." Ulrich bluntly states.

"I wonder how we get in..." Jeremie seemed very excited about this. "Think about it guys! We could make history!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Who knew that there these cool ruins in the middle of the woods!? No one ever mentioned that before! -Odd"**_

"Inside!? You wanna go inside!? Who knows what's in there!" Ulrich fusses.

"I agree, if we wanna know, I'd say let the new cover it." Yumi adds on.

"Aw come on! You two scared or something?" Odd asks, grinning. He looks over to Jeremie. "Any ideas on how to get in?"

"Hm... Maybe there's a secret button to push or something..." Jeremie studies the middle of the ruin's rock face.

Rustling could be heard in the ground cover not too far from where everyone was.

Kiwi didn't seem to bark though... He did jump out of Odd's arms and trot over to where the sound came from.

"Kiwi, we have to stay together!" Odd picks him up again and walks back over to the ruins.

Jeremie runs his hand over part of the surface... causing it to glow faintly.

Everyone backed away, unsure what was about to happen.

The middle area starts to open up, the sound of rock grinding against rock could be heard. Three sections disappear into the wall. One to the left, one to the right, and one above.

"Woah..." Jeremie stands there in awe, then walks closer to the entrance.

Rustling was heard once again and then the area grows silent.

Much to their unknowing, there was something else there with them. _Something staying hidden..._ _yet watching._


	4. Chapter 4

_**"I never thought that this would be the start of something that would change everything... -Yumi"**_

"Wait a second, what if its booby trapped?" Odd asks, peering inside.

"Does your dog know how to fetch?" Jeremie looks at Kiwi.

"You are not sending Kiwi there to set off traps." Odd glares at Jeremie, protectively keeping Kiwi close.

"... Fine! I'll go myself!" Jeremie huffs, walking inside. "See? Safe! Come on!"

Odd follows him in, setting Kiwi down.

"Wait! You can't be serious!" Ulrich protests, entering only with the intent of dragging them out. Yumi was thinking the same thing.

The door shuts behind them... as if something had made it shut...

"Great! We're trapped in here for who knows how long!" Ulrich exclaims.

"I'm sure there's another way out. Always is in places like this. Don't you guys ever read?" Odd asks, walking onward.

"This is incredible... I've never seen anything like this before... its like there's circuits running along the walls..." Jeremie thinks out loud.

Kiwi perks up then starts to growl at the ceiling... for some reason. He darts off after what ever he thought was there.

"KIWI! COME BACK HERE!" Odd races after him.

"What was that all about?" Jeremie asks, tilting his head some.

Moments later, Odd calls out to the others to come see what he had found.

When they got there, they stared at what was before them. A monument depicting a battle of some sort... Jeremie walks closer to study it.

"Fascinating... Its like this place was built to honor who ever won this fight it seems..." He states, looking it over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"How are we even gonna handle this and what we're already going through? What is this world's problem? This is gonna be on trying year... I hope its only a year we have to deal with. -Ulrich"**_

Kiwi kept growling the whole time, looking at the ceiling above the monument. He soon darts off again, chasing this imaginary thing he was after.

"Kiwi! Not again!" Odd follows him.

This time everyone follows as well. After all, if Kiwi found the monument, maybe he'd find an exit next... Jeremie followed in case more information about this place came up.

After walking a good bit to catch up with the barking dog... they came to a place that was filled with vines and a huge glass like skylight. Two pillars stood with a decent sized raised stone slab.

Upon closer inspection, they weren't pillars... they were tubes... hold something...

One was a strange egg like device with eerie red circuit like markings... with an eye like logo in the middle... it was to the left.

To the right, was something completely different. A girl with pink hair floated in place, as if in some sort of statis. She had pointed ears like an elf, and seemed to not notice the others... even Kiwi.

"We have to free her! Who knows how long she's been in there!" Jeremie quickly dashes over, looking the tube over to see if there was a button or something.

"Jeremie, you do realize we shouldn't even be here right?" Yumi asks, concerned.

"What if he's right and its someone who needs help? People have been going missing in this forest for years! She might be one of them!" Ulrich goes over with him.

Yumi sighs and walks over to the middle panel... "Maybe something here could help then."

Odd was with Kiwi who was now barking at a wall. "Come on Kiwi there's nothing there!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**"I never thought trying to save someone would put the world in danger... -Jeremie"**_

"I don't see anything on the tube..." Ulrich mumbles out loud.

"Guys, I think you should come look at this." Yumi calls out to them.

Ulrich and Jeremie comes over to the middle panel with her.

"It looks a control panel! Lets see... if I can just find the release button..." Jeremie looks it over, then at the tube with the one they were trying to save. He notices a similar marking on both of them... What he didn't realize was that the the tube on the left as well. He goes to push the button, but he doesn't get to.

A growling beast tackles him from above and pins him to the ground, fur raised and clearly unhappy.

"Yumi! The button! It must be the one!" Ulrich calls out, rushing over to Jeremie to get the thing off.

Odd and Kiwi did the same.

The beast gets off of him, and goes after Yumi. They didn't want that button to be pressed it seems... They go to charge at her, only to be blocked by Ulrich, Odd, and Kiwi.

Yumi pushes it down, causing light to fill the lines in the entire room.

The tube with the device forces the item out and into the sky. Landing who knows where...

The beast backs away from them, growling even more. They angrily snap at them then stand on their hind legs and walked over to the tube with the girl. _"Principem Aelita, placere adiuva nos!"_

"It speaks..." Odd stares in awe.

"Did it just speak Latin...?" Yumi asks. The others look at her, confused. "What? We've been studying it."

 _ **!Writers note!**_

The beast said this: _Princess Aelita, please aid us again!_

Google Translate isn't the best, so this sort of thing will be minimum. Someone's gonna learn English.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"So many things have changed... The world is much different now... -Aelita"**_

Jeremie gets up and slowly moves over to where the beast is, only to have it turn and growl in warning to him. "Okay, okay, we just want to help her."

"Auxilium...?" The beast asks. They seemed to understand English, but didn't speak it. They just stand by the tube, watching as it seems to fade.

The girl stands on the stone bottom of the tube, her ears change to look like a humans, and she opens her eyes. Looking around, she seemed confused... until she saw the beast, who was holding out one of their front paws to her.

"Guardian...? Why have you awaken me...? Who are these humans...?" She asks, stepping down to the floor with the beasts help.

The beast points to the other tube, and the girl nods.

"So its free again? Very well. Lets go find it." They start walking towards the way the others had entered from with the beast quickly following them.

"W-Wait a second! What thing is free? What's going on here?!" Jeremie asks, confused.

"Why were you in that tube? Who are you anyway?" Ulrich asks, crossing his arms.

"How come this place is unheard of!? And what kind of critter is that?" Odd was now holding Kiwi.

"Are you responsible for the other people going missing in this forest?" Yumi bluntly asks.

"One at a time please, I just came back online, my processors can't handle all of your questions at once." The girl calmly states.

"Processors!?" They seem to say in unison.

 _ **!Writers note!**_

The beast said: _Help...?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Well to think I thought this year would be boring." -Odd_**

"I am an AI. Built to counter the technology part of XANA. An ancient evil of both magic and tech, which seeks to destroy everything. Guardian's kind both use magic and give aids to chosen humans to help fight XANA." She explains. "I am known as Aelita."

The creature stands there, tapping their foot. Starting to growl again.

"And this is Ruine. The current guardian. Are you four the aids she brought?" Aelita asks.

Ruine mumbles something to themselves, shaking their head. _"Trespassers."_

"I don't understand... Aren't you suppose to be keeping people out of here then...?" Aelita seemed confused.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get back to school." Ulrich states, starting to walk towards the entrance.

Ruine growls loudly, warning him to not try it.

"So you came here without ill intentions by mistake...? This is not good..." Aelita worriedly walks over to the control panel, causing it to light up and in return, light the room. "If we don't find XANA before he manifests, he'll start trying to find a host... Without anyone with the intentions of evil here... then... he'll be drawn to the closest one where ever his containment cell landed... The battle will start again..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**"The world is counting on us... We can not let everyone down!" -Jeremie**_

"Wait, you mean that battle on the monument is a prediction?!" Jeremie was shocked.

"The...? Oh no, that was the battle that happened a long time again... There has been many fights against XANA in the past. The monument only shows the last one." Aelita explains.

"So this is an ongoing thing?" Ulrich asks.

"It cycles... I'm sorry to ask this, but we can't do it alone. Can you please help us? We can't do this alone... since we aren't able to go out and see what's happening in the world." Aelita sighs, looking at them. "XANA has to be stopped, or everything will be destroyed. Please, we need help."

"Count me in! Its like being an undercover superhero in the comic books!" Odd chimes. "Kiwi can help too, won't you boy?"

"ARF!" Kiwi barks in reply.

"Its my job to help keep my little brother safe, if this XANA is as bad as you say, then I'm in." Yumi states.

"I'm in too." Ulrich nods.

"You bet I'm in too! The world needs help! If it tech stuff, I can help!" Jeremie grins.

"Thank you, thank you all. Ruine, if you will do the honors?" Aelita turns to Ruine, who rushes past the control panel as Aelita presses a few buttons.

The floor opens up, revealing a pedistal with glowing runes all over it.

Ruine places their paw on it, then looks over at the humans, taking their paw off.

"She wants you to do the same, only keeping your hand on it." Aelita mentions.

Everyone comes over, placing their hand on it, aside from Kiwi who placed his paw with a little help from Odd. The glow of the runes start to surround them, then disperses with a flash of light.

"You each have been given a mark, this will make you immune to XANA's magic. As of now, you are warriors, fighting for the future. Ruine will help you out of the forest, and back to where you came from. You must not tell anyone about this, they will become targets of XANA if they know. For now, live your lives like this didn't happen. Ruine will come get you when you are needed." Aelita explains, smiling a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Life as normal... Should be easy enough." -Yumi**_

Ruine lead them out of the woods and back to where Kadic was. Everyone went on with their lives like nothing had happened. Of course, nothing that anyone else knew.

A week later, Ruine came and got them, leading them back to the ruins.

"Welcome back." Aelita smiles, standing in front of the control panel.

"Did something happen?" Ulrich asks, arms folded in front of his chest.

"No sign of XANA yet, however, this is visit is not for that. Ruine has something she'd like to give each of you." Aelita replies.

Ruine scampers off, then comes back, carrying an old stone box. Well kept and decorated with gem stones, gold and silver too. She opens it up and takes something out of it, handing to Jeremie. Repeating till everyone had one, she tucked Kiwi's into his collar. The item was a gem stone... unlike any other.

Ruine calms herself and chants a spell, causing the gems to light up and change. Each one different for each of the warriors. Ranging from a shirt pin, to a necklace, bracelet, or something else.

"These, along with your marks, will grant you powers to fight if XANA attacks. Each one is different, taping into your subconscious desires as well as your hopes and dreams. Keep them on you at all times." Aelita explains.


	11. Chapter 11

_**"And it seems the battle has begun. -Ulrich"**_

"So... powers...? How are we suppose to even get these powers to work?" Ulrich asks, unimpressed.

"I don't know how to tell you that... its not something that can be taught... Sorry."

"That's great! Now what do we do?" Jeremie sighs.

Ruine perks up and growls, causing the markings on their front paws and down their back to light up.

"He's about to attack! I don't know where, but its near by! Ruine can you please take them if you know where?"

"Wait.. how do you know that...?" Yumi asks, confused.

"I don't, but Ruine's kind are able to sense when he's about to attack... Their markings glow when they do."

"Wow, now if only I had that with pop quizzes! Those things suck!" Odd chimes, laughing a bit.

Ruine stares at him, then starts towards the entrance. Everyone but Aelita and Jeremie followed immediately.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? All by yourself?" He asks, looking at Aelita.

"I'll be okay. As long as I don't leave the ruins I will be fine. Go, the others will need you."


	12. Chapter 12

_**"Just what sort of thing are we fighting!? This is crazy! -Jeremie"**_

The ground shook as something massive makes it way through the area... and right towards Kadic...

"Is that a dragon!? Its a dragon! Why is there a dragon after the school!?" Jeremie exclaims, watching with the others as the beast grows closer.

"Does it look like we know!? What are we going to do about this!?" Ulrich fusses.

Ruine stands in front of them, all paws on the ground. _"Pontem Terra!"_ It calls out, summoning a bridge of dirt and gravel to the roof of the school building. It motions to them to come and heads up there.

"Dude did you see that!? That was awesome! Hey wait up!" Odd follows after.

Everyone follows up... but no one but Ruine had a clue what to do.

 _"Heros Certamen!"_ They point to the beast while watching the teens.

"You want us to fight that!? Are you crazy!? We'll get ourselves killed!" Jeremie yells.

The dragon then notices them and lets out an angry roar.

"Well, its been nice knowing you guys..." He sighs and goes to walk off.

"This fight isn't over yet! We can still do something about this! We have powers!" Odd grins and gets out his keychain charm. "Lets do this!"

"Its worth a shot... other wise the whole school will be destroyed." Yumi adds.

Ulrich nods as well as Jeremie.

"Time to see what these powers can do!"

 _ **!WRITERS NOTE!**_

Ruine said: _Land Bridge_ then _Hero Fight_


	13. Chapter 13

**_"What's the deal with these powers!? This is going to take some time to get use to... - Yumi"_**

Ruine grabs something out of her fur and summons a sword that was just for her and got ready to fight. They turn to them and points at the sword, then rushes off to fight.

"I think they want us to do what they did with the our charms." Odd grins and pulls on his bracelet. "Time to see what powers I get!" With a bright light he changes, gaining a set of cat ears, a tail, and bow with a quiver filled with arrows. "Woah! Cool! Guess I'm an archer then! A meow-cher!" He snickers as everyone one else sighs.

Ruine was soon sent flying past and into the ground on the other side of the school. The sword was broken and they seemed to be out cold.

"Yikes! That thing must hit hard!" Odd grabs the bow and draws an arrow. "Lets test this out!" He pulls the arrow back then fires. It lights up and shoots right through the dragon's shoulder, causing the beast to back up and roar at him.

"Take that!" Odd grins, only to be sent off the roof with a fire ball. "I'm okay!" At least he didn't get too hurt...

And the dragon started back towards the school...

"Okay... Guess it'll take more than that to take this thing down..." Ulrich grabs his shirt pin on his jacket. "My turn then!"

Again a flash of light, this time turning the boy into a samurai with two swords on his back.

"Nice... But how will I get close enough to do any damage?"

Another arrow fires from Odd, hitting the dragon again. "Just go over to it and hit it and try not to get stepped on!

"Ha ha ha very funny Odd." He goes to run and then zips off the roof with amazing speed. He manages to land but in his confusion he dropped a sword. "Well, I'll make one do... Super speed, I could get use to this. At least I think that's what it is."

He blazes by the dragon, slashing at its legs as he goes by.

The dragon roars, falling over. As another arrow fires, it was having a harder time fighting back.

"Keep it up you two! I think it's weakening!" Jeremie calls out.


End file.
